gamesworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000
Warhammer 40,000 :Warhammer 40,000 is set in the far future. The Emperor has tried to unite the settled planets of Mankind after centuries of being cut off from earth. Using vast armies of Guardsman, a massive Imperial Navy spearheaded by legions of superhuman warriors called Space Marines, the Emperor started to re-unite not only human beings but also the Primarchs - the Emperors created Superhuman Sons. During this time, strange chaotic gods emerged and helped to shape some of the Primarchs to their own designs......these sons of the Emperor turning to the dark side to wage a relentless war against the Emperium and all it stands for. These forces will be known as the Chaos legions who incorporate daemons into their armies. :The Human race is also waging war against aliens, pirates heretics. Orks, Tyranids, Tau, Eldar, Necrons, and Dark Eldar fight for dominance against the embattled humans. :in the future there is only WAR. Armies Chaos Daemons Daemons are vicious creatures spawned from the nightmare dimension of the warp. Feeding upon the emotions of mortals they mount cataclysmic invasions, annihilating entire star systems in their wake. Space Wolves The Space Wolves are the most savage and barbaric of all the Space Marine Chapters, whose red-hot battle-lust is channelled through boltgun and frost axe. They are warriors of myth, whose noble deeds give rise to legends. Imperial Guard The Imperium of Man is beset on all sides by traitors and aliens. Across countless warzones, the warriors of the Imperial Guard fight a desperate war to hold back humanity's enemies, resolute Generals spending lives and ammunition at an equal rate. Space Marines The Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes are fearless champions of humanity. Genetic modification and psycho-conditioning has made them superior to Men in all respects. These Superhuman, weapons of war are mankind's most elite fighting force. Tau The Tau fight to reforge the very stars themselves in the name of the Greater Good. At the forefront of their rapid expansion are the Fire caste, carrying weapons of immense power and encased in battlesuits that can withstand the fiercest attacks. Eldar The Eldar teeter upon the precipice of annihilation and this race that once ruled the stars, fights a perpetual battle for survival. Few in number, they are an army of excellence, utilizing highly advanced technology and powerful psykers to defeat their foes Dark Eldar The cruel, twisted Dark Eldar are piratical raiders who strike without warning, killing or enslaving all who stand in their way. Having fallen far into the depths of depravity, their every waking moment is dedicated to inflicting pain and suffering on the galaxy. Orks Orks infest the galaxy from end to end, living for the moment when they can charge into battle, where there natural toughness and ferocity allows them to excel. Screaming war cries and firing crude guns, their only goal is to drown the stars in a torrent of violence Tyranids The Tyranids are super-predators destined to hunt all others to extinction. Each Tyranid is a living weapon, perfectly bioengineered to rend and kill. As their hive fleets drift through space, they strip all life from the worlds in their path Necrons Terrifying, immortal, soulless warriors have risen from ancient stasis-tombs, their weaponry able to strip a man to atoms. But the true terror of the Necron lies with their divine masters, who gorge themselves on the essence of billions. Chaos Space Marines Chaos Space Marines are merciless reavers, intent upon slaughter and pillage. For ten thousand years, those who were once Mankinds greatest defenders, have waged a bloody war on the universe. Witch Hunters The Witch Hunters of the Ordo Hereticus are the most sinister of all Inquisitors, charged with rooting out the enemy within; the mutant, the witch and the heretic. Together with the Sisters of Battle; they will mercilessly purge such evil with fire and divine vengeancem. DaemonHunters The Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus are at war with the incomprehensible forces of Chaos and the Warp and together with the holy Grey Knights, must take the light of the Emperor into the darkness. Only those of the purest heart can stand against such foes. category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Content A-Z